


It's The Thought That Counts

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit had been planning Ella's gift for ages now. He had planned to build a crib for their unborn baby. Ella had just discovered that she was pregnant with their first child, and Kit was very much determined to use his skills to craft up the most beautiful baby crib anyone had ever seen. </p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Thought That Counts

Kit had been planning Ella's gift for ages now. He had planned to build a crib for their unborn baby. Ella had just discovered that she was pregnant with their first child, and Kit was very much determined to use his skills to craft up the most beautiful baby crib anyone had ever seen. 

However, Kit had forgotten about the fact that he had never done such a thing in his life. His father had always made him focus on things such as fencing and horseback riding instead of carpentry, which, Kit supposed, was understandable. It was not a job for a king, or a prince. But now those skills really would have come in handy.

The Captain had suggested that Kit could ask a professional to do the job for him, but as he expressed time and time again, it would not be the same. The crib had to be hand-made by Kit, for his wife. That was´the only way. And finally the Captain gave into his friend's insanity and decided to try to help him.

It did not go well, to say the least. On the morning of Ella's birthday, what the two of them had managed to craft up was a crib barely standing on its four feet. It was wobbly, the paint was off, the flowers Kit had tried to paint on it looked like blobs of blue paint, as the Captain kindly pointed out. And the worst part was that it was almost too small for a baby to even sleep in.

"I think it looks good", the Captain lied, smiling at his best friend. "You did your best."

"She deserves more than that", Kit whispered, burying his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?"

"Oh, it'll be alright, Kit", the Captain said, turning to the doorway, where Ella was standing. He smiled. "I think there's someone here to see you."

With that the Captain sneaked out of the room and allowed Ella to step inside.

"Oh, no, you're not supposed to see it yet!" Kit said in a panic, walking over to Ella. "I'm sorry, it's-"

"Kit", Ella breathed out, staring at the crib. "You did this?"

"I did, and I'm sorry", Kit said quickly. "You deserve far more. I'll make a better one, I promise!"

Ella looked at Kit with a stunned expression on her face. "Are you kidding? I love it", she leaned closer and kissed him. "It's perfect."

Kit frowned. The crib was far from perfect. "What?"

"It's perfect because you made it for me", Ella said softly, kissing his cheek before heading towards the crib. "You even painted flowers."

Kit blushed, smiling a bit. Perhaps what mattered the most was indeed the fact that his wife enjoyed the gift. "Do you really like it?"

"I really do, Kit, I really do", Ella promised as she turned back to her husband and kissed him fully on the lips, placing his hands on her belly. "And the baby loves it, too."

Kit smiled, pressing his forehead against hers. "Happy Birthday, darling."

"Thank you, husband", Ella whispered, hugging her husband tight. As she watched the crib, she knew it was the most thoughtful gift she had ever been given.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this :) I've had a lot of requests about Ella's birthday, strangely enough, but it's nice to write it!


End file.
